Z Nation Cassandra
by CaptainSwan013
Summary: this will be a series of one shots including Cassandra and her new form. Murphy. Cassandra. 10K ( will be about 3 chapters)
1. Cassandra 1

Why did he do this to her?  
It's all thanks to him,  
And everything he did.  
Now her heart is broken,  
And it can't soon be fixed.

-Lenzie Kilgo

What had he done. He didn't have the right to change her like this. Well maybe he did, but it was just a heat of the moment thing you know. And it didn't matter in the end because her so called "Friends" would have left her to die in an explosive fire on that damn metal table if it weren't for him, so yea maybe he did have the right. But it was also slowly eating away at him. Why did he feel guilt for this? Why did he suddenly have a sense of responsibility over her, like it's his job to keep her safe. After the bomb she had found him. She was all mangled up and broken, (and in a serious need of new clothes) and he provided for her. And it's not that he didn't enjoy her company, or that he didn't want her around. But she followed him everywhere. He just thought it was because he seemed to now have control over her. Able to make her say and do whatever he wanted. But he never really needed to do this, she never tried to run from him or resist his power, the only real thing he used this power for was his own amusement, which does sound a little mean but like he said she never resisted nor cared what he did with her. But how can he define what he did to her? Well he made her more like him. That's the simplest explanation for this all. He called this new species he created blends. He got the idea to bite Cassandra, because of what happened at sketchy and skeezy's fire gun show thingy, when he bit a guy and he lived and didn't turned when he died. But like he said he did it in the heat of the moment. He didn't want Cassandra to die, so he bit her. He wasn't even sure it was going to work when he did it.

He took a moment to look up at her. He had told her to leave him alone and give him some time to himself, so she decided to sit crouched on a rock a few feet from him to watch and protect him. He knew what she was doing. She always did this when he told her to leave him be. She would stay away from him but growl at anyone who came close to him. But this time it was different he watched as 10k slowly came up to her and started to talk to her. He noticed that his group, no captures (technically) always seemed to do this when she was away from him. He always assumed they were trying to get through to her, or maybe try too see what she remember and how much of her was still Cassandra. He knew all these answers by the way.

He was never surprised when his group did this. 10k did it the most but sometimes the others did it to. He even saw Warren do it once. 10k started as he always did, he first told her who he was and if she remembered him. The second he did Cassandra glanced at Murphy. Probably wondering if 10k was a person to be trusted, when Murphy said nothing she did her own evaluation. She began sniffing him staring deeply into his eyes as she did. Murphy noticed that 10k almost reached for his gun but then pulled his hand away. Cassandra sniffed up his arm then licked him. She then backed up onto her rock and continued staring at him. And that's when 10k messed up, he reached for her and almost touched her. But before he did she growled at him and grabbed his arm digging her nails into his skin not showing any mercy. 10k winced in pain as he tried to free himself from his grasp. Murphy didn't intervene he wanted 10k to suffer. He only did however when 10k grabbed his gun and slowly started pulling it from the holster. Murphy then whistled at Cassandra and she instantly let go of 10k's arm and stared at him.

"Cassandra..." he called "Here girl."

As he said this Cassandra instantly came over to him and sat down next to him. 10k frowned as Cassandra placed her head gently on Murphy's chest listening to his heartbeat. Protecting him. 10k didn't like how Cassandra touched Murphy and how Murphy let her. Murphy rested himself down using his jacket as a pillow as Cassandra moved to accompany to his new position. He looked up at the sky it was getting late. Doc and Addy had fallen asleep an hour ago. While Warren sat more away from the group cleaning her blade, but still keeping an eye on them. Murphy then closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep. Cassandra however didn't she kept her eyes wide open nuzzled in his chest keeping watch for any danger that dare threaten her master.

 _Go to sleep Cassandra. rest. close your eyes._

As soon as he commanded her Cassandra did as she was told. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep even though it was obvious she wasn't doing a good job due to the fact that her muscles still tensed up against him. He could feel the agitation in her position. Upset with herself for not being able to do as she was told. He watched her for a while often staring at the stars as the sunset came and gone and it started getting dark. 10K had started falling asleep. He fell asleep away from Cassandra. Murphy didn't thinEven though Murphy never had to take night guard he was pretty sure it was Warren's turn to start first watch tonight. Mainly because she was still awake. Murphy looked down at Cassandra, she was more relaxed now, and her breathing evened out.

 _Goodnight Cassandra. Sleep well_.

As he said this he could tell that she had completely drifted off to sleep. She had completely relaxed. She looked beautiful laying there. and that's when he knew he hadn't made the wrong decision. He was glad he saved Cassandra. because this right now was all he needed. Her.

 **thank you for reading my 1-shots. I work really hard on these and will love for your advice and suggestions. please follow and review and for more stories on z nation please visit my profile.**


	2. Cassandra 2

_Sorry it took so long to add this chapter I have been busy with Christmas and other stories, this takes place when Cassandra is Murphyfied but before Lucy is born, but I decided to take out Vasquez because I'm not good at his character and I didn't want to give you guys a shitty bad written character so I just took him out, hope you don't mind. This is my own story if you don't like the way it goes you can leave, I will also post this story individually on my page._

It was a warm morning as the trees swayed softly in the wind. The group had recently taken refuge in the woods taking turns watching at night. The area they stayed at was a grassy clearing In the forest, 10K had started a fire and pulled up some logs for seating. Doc sat next to him and Addy sat near Warren against a tree not to far from where 10K and Doc sat. On the other side of the clearing lay a sleeping Cassandra. She usually always slept near Murphy nuzzled into him and then would wake up before him refusing to let anyone close to her master, yet here she lay sleeping. Murphy sat with her for a while but then left saying he was going for a walk, normally Warren wouldn't have trusted him but she knew he would be back because he left Cassandra and all his stuff, and she damn well knew he had cigarettes in his bag, he wouldn't leave those. So now Cassandra lay on the ground Murphy's jacket covering her what now seemed grayish skin as she slept. After a while, about 20 minutes Cassandra started wincing in her sleep and then she woke up. She sat up and rubbed her head studying her surroundings, she then stood up slowly and looked over at the group cocking her head in a certain way to get the most seeable view with her uncontrollable hair covering her face. She then slowly approached the group looking down. Doc signaled Warren to look over at Cassandra who had made her way over to them. She stood in between them all with Warren and Addy on her left and Doc and 10K on her right. Cassandra looked up at them her piercing yellowish eyes flicking from the new founding sunlight.

"Where's Murphy?" She whispered barely hearable. her words shocking the group Cassandra spoke very rarely and when she did it was only to Murphy.

Warren slowly stood up as well as 10K. Warren walked near her, and Cassandra didn't back away or hiss like she usually did.

Warren looked at the woman "Well he went out on a walk." As soon as those words left her mouth Cassandra looked around hoping to be able to see him in her purview. Warren then made eye contact with her

"Are you okay?" Cassandra then directed her attention back on Warren.

She rubbed her head and spoke quietly "Yea, just. I need to find Murphy." 10K then stood up as Doc and Addy echanged worried looks. 10K came closer to her

"Cassandra?" He had been calling her Sunshine in his head, for he believed if he saw her more as Sunshine it would hurt less knowing she wasn't Cassandra anymore but now she seemed almost like the girl he once loved. She looked up at him with tired eyes. Not smiling, she seemed like drowsy or sick, and that's what he figured if Cassandra was sick or her head hurt maybe Murphy's head telekinesis thing wouldn't work. He smiled and moved closer to her. That's when Addy stood up next to Warren and whispered something to her looking worriedly at Cass. Warren to moved closer. Cassandra looked behind her at the ground she backed up slowly feeling overwhelmed at all the people and different voices at once. That's when they all heared a call from behind Cassandra.

"Cassandra!" Cass instantly turned around. Murphy. Cassandra then forgot about the group and walked towards him Warren and 10K followed knowing something was wrong. Murphy stood by one of the logs that 10K brought up when Cassandra made her way to him he pointed to the log.

"Sit." He commanded

she did as he told and Murphy kneeled down next to her placing his hand on her forehead, she winced. Warren looked over at Murphy

"What's wrong with her?" Murphy said nothing and moved over to his bag taking out a small white cloth. He then peeled off the back sticker and moved back over to Cassandra he then brushed back a piece off her hair that was constantly in front of her face and placed the white pad across her forehead.

Warren spoke to Murphy again more stern this time "Murphy!" He turned to face her

"What?" He groaned.

10K stepped in for Warren looking at Cassandra "Are you okay?" Cassandra sat there not replying.

"She's fine." Murphy said eyes on Cass adjusting the cooling pad.

"I didn't ask you." 10K said angrily at Murphy he then turned his attention to Cassandra "I asked her." Cassandra whispered an "I'm f-f-fine." while looking up at Murphy.

Warren stared "What's wrong with her speaking?" Murphy continued with Cassandra as he spoke "The bomb scattered her brain a little."

Cassandra then closed her eyes and winced a second later "Ow."

Murphy looked over at her "Don't try that if it hurts you know how to speak." Cassandra nodded. Warren looked at Cassandra and then turned her attention towards Murphy

"Do what?"

Murphy glanced at Warren annoyed that he even had to answer her question and pointed to his head "She usually Communicates to me through her thoughts." He turned to Cassandra "You've got a temperature so, I don't think it's going to work." Cass nodded, and Addy came to Warren from the commotion in the background

"We've been here too long, were attracting Zs we should leave soon." Warren nodded at Addy "Pack up camp." Addy left and Warren directed her attention to Murphy "Is she ok to be moving." Murphy didn't look at her but he nodded a yes. They then packed up camp and walked by the outer road for a while until coming across a small town where Warren directed everyone inside a small shop. The store was the equivalent to an off branded target it was called stuff's, and was pretty stable building wise and the store seemed mostly unlooted. Warren then spoke.

"We are here to find batteries or a transmitter to try and contact Citizen Z. Addy your with me, 10K you watch over Murphy, and Doc you can help 10K or look around for anything else we may need."

Addy and Warren then left and Doc then looked around through a few piles near 10K while Murphy sat on a store bench near the entrance with Cassandra. Doc looked through the scattered shelves and chuckled.

"Hey kid you wouldn't happen to want a cozy for your apple would you?" 10K looked over at him

"What?"

Doc threw over the small woolen circle cloth "Its an apple cozy, so... I don't know your apple doesn't get cold."

10K caught it and chuckled at the useless invention, but then looked up at the sound of clashing. Doc looked over at the commotion a few isles ahead. "It's probably a zombie, you stay here I'll go mercy it," 10K nodded and Doc left. That's when 10K heard it, whispers, he looked over at Murphy and Cassandra and realized they were talking. Murphy nodded at Cass and pointed to a zombie by the check-out line.

"How about that one?"

Cassandra looked up at the zombie stuck between the chains of the check-out, it was wearing a red fedora and had a large black coat on with its dark brown hair falling over its ears. Cassandra examined the Z before she whispered "Ralph." Murphy shook his head no and Cass guessed again "Greg, Fred, George."

Murphy laughed. "Not even close,"

Cassandra looked at the Z "Darrell"

Murphy smiled "Your getting closer."

Cassandra squinted her eyes at the Z "Drake?"

Murphy nodded "Bingo." and Cassandra smiled.

It only took a moment for 10k to notice what they were doing, Cassandra was trying to guess the Zs name. That's weird what kind of game was that? but more importantly had they always played it. Murphy said he and Cass communicated between thoughts did that mean talk. 10K just guessed that he only controlled her that way but could that actually be a way of communication? And if so how often did he mistake silence when in reality they were having a conversation? Then Doc came back blood on his hammer.

"Seriously kid?" 10K snapped out of his thoughts

"Sorry what?"

Doc laughed sitting back down "There was 4 of them, children Zs with buckets on there heads. Now I don't want to say it just because they were kids but those were some of the dumbest zombies I've ever seen." 10K faked a smile and laughed looking over at Cassandra. Just then a bullet flew through the window just above Murphy and Cassandra breaking the glass as Murphy ducked bringing Cass down with him. He then brought her with him down by Doc and 10K as 10K pulled out his gun and Warren and Addy came up to them to see what all the commotion was about, when a man busted down the store door an AK47 in his hand aimed at the group.

"Nobody move."

Warren lowered her gun "Can we help you?"

The man chuckled, he had an insane smile to him. "I want everything you got water, weapons, ammo." 10K looked over at Murphy and Cassandra. Cass was standing close behind Murphy. "Go, get out of here until it safe." Murphy whispered to her.

Cassandra looked forward "I'm not a-afraid."

Murphy nodded trying not to draw attention to him as Warren talked "I know your not but I'm not like you, now go." Cassandra did as he said and disappeared out of view to the back isles. The man then when down the line taking there backpacks Addy reluctantly handed it over. 10K looked at warren

"Let me kill him."

Warren nodded "When he goes for my bag get him from behind with your knife, not your gun."

10K did as said and they got there stuff back along with Cassandra who came seemly magically into view once the danger was gone, but 10K couldn't get something off his mind, Was this how Cassandra really was? 10K had always guessed that if Cass was cured she would be angry at Murphy for what he did but it seemed as if there was a mutual connection. Was Cassandra now this even without her being controlled by Murphy?

They soon found a car and were back on the road to California. They drove in a black minivan with Warren driving, Doc in the passenger seat and 10K, Addy, Murphy, and Cassandra in the back seats. Murphy sat to the far left by the window with Cassandra leaning against him to his right while 10K sat next to Cassandra but far away from her with Addy to 10K's right trying to figure out a transmitter they had found. Murphy looked over at Cassandra she was feeling better and her ability to speak to him was coming back but he still worried for her. She laid leaning against his shoulder staring straight forward her hair covering her eye He brushed it behind her ear. "Sleep, you'll feel better." He whispered loud enough for her to hear him.

She smiled and closed her eyes "Thank you." She then slept, falling into peaceful sleep.

 _Thanks for reading again sorry for not adding Vasquez. And yes I ship Murphy and Cassandra I've always loved the idea of them together and it seemed like such a nice mix, because Murphy saved her and took care of her after the bomb and she grew attached to him almost like stock hold syndrome. But I love it! any who have a great sunday Byeeeee -Grace_


End file.
